


What not to do while Drunk (write a fanfic)

by Unimpairable



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drunk Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unimpairable/pseuds/Unimpairable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Writing Challenge: "Get wasted, attempt writing a sensible fanfiction. You can either randomize what to write about or whatever your drunk mind thinks is brilliant. Make sure to spellcheck it after your hangover is gone!" </p>
<p>Fanfic Summary: Someone stole the boy's accents, they need to get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What not to do while Drunk (write a fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

> According to the friends who observed me getting wasted and writing this, I couldn't stop laughing about how no one was going to guess who the culprit was until the next chapter. I never wrote a second chapter.

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the office, not a creature was stirring. Not even Joe the cat who came out of retirement just to piss on everything and he wasn't even done pissing on everything yet. So it was kind of strange in the office. Except the Achievement hunters who were actually inside their office, supposed to be doing work by having a drunken party and playing World of Warcraft, the christmas edition. Only fifty-five dollars for the expansion and Geoff was angry because they didn't have a Santa character Jack could be and so he ordered everyone to switch to Grand Theft Auto instead. 

That's when it happened. They were making a heist and Jeremy was in first place for having driven his car over the finish line when suddenly they noticed Gavin was talking weird. Not Gavin weird but really weird. He was talking more American than Michael, Ryan, and Jeremy combined and that's a lot of American to combine into such a skinny space. 

Geoff yelled across the table at him, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING SO WEIRD." 

Gavin sputtered out excuses that didn't make sense, he wasn't even squeaking anymore like he normally did and when Michael punched him in the side, he didn't even scream like normal. Everyone looked at everyone else in confusion. That's when Ryan spoke and claimed that someone in the room must have stolen Gavin's accent, because they were playing Grand Theft Auto and video games cause teenagers to be violent according to the media. Since they were drunk, they were more like teenagers than adults and that's why it was affecting them. 

No one believed him because he sounded like an American politician. 

So they continued to play the game but when Michael crossed the finish line and let out a yell, they noticed that he sounded weird too. Jack asked him if he was alright and Michael said his accent was gone too. All of the New Jersey had left him. Ryan gave the other gents a look that said "told you, bitch". Jeremy was starting to panic because what was left of his Boston-ness was in danger of being taken next. He wrapped his shirt up around his mouth to protect the accent from leaving his mouth. 

It didn't help him at all and sure enough, his accent was gone too. They were all doomed to live their lives without their beloved manner of talking. Soon Acheivement hunter would be doomed too. No one wants to listen to a normal Gavin, after all. 

Suddenly in the distance, Ray sneezed. 

No one expects the Spanish Intermission, after all. 

It was then that Ryan had an idea. He spoke up, nearly yelling over the panicked voices. "I think the accents are trapped in GTA! If we defeat the ender dragon, they should return to normal." No one else had a better idea so they went with his, preparing their weapons and doing a shopping montage with annoying happy background music that they pulled out of their ass at the last minute. 

When they finished, they lined up at the base of Mount Chilliad, guns in hands with neon pink booty shorts tightening around their character's assets like plastic wrap on a toddler's lunch. They sent their avatars racing up the mountainside, making quick ground until the sirens behind them wailed and Jack demanded to know who got a wanted level in that short amount of time. Ryan was quick to pocket his rocket launcher before any evidence could be found on him. It was Gavin who spoke up next, explaining his brilliant plan to get them up the mountain faster and with less police interference. 

Soon enough, all of them were piled into the firetruck with the used to be British lad behind the wheel. The police surrounding them immediately dispersed to give the firetruck more room to travel and spray down the area. One cop seemed more suspicious than the others and was about to call in to ask about the distribution of fire trucks but another cop quickly placed a hand on his to stop him. 

"Not now Jim, those are heroes. If we stop them now, the whole mountain could burn down." 

They found themselves at the top of the mountain, climbing out of the firetruck to perch at the edge, gazing down at the world around them. 

"There's no dragon up here, Ryan." 

"I don't think Mount Chilliad counts as the end of GTA." 

"Wait, don't you guys see that?!" He pointed out into the distance, a black helicopter speeding towards them. The loudness of the blades making them cover their ears. It crashed behind them, exploding into a large amount of fire. From the explosion out stepped a familiar young man, his hoodie drawn tight across his shoulders and sunglasses being tilted down over his glasses from the top of his beanie. 

He blew a bubble from gum in his mouth and tilted the hot pink gun back on his shoulders, grinning at his old co-workers. "Sup?" Ray asked, making everyone gasp loudly. He had an accent, not just any accent...but that was clearly Gavin's. 

"YOU!? You took the accents?!" 

"Hell yeah, do you know how many views on twitch I could get with an accent?" 

"Give them back!" 

"I can't." 

"Why not?!" 

"Because you're all drunk and none of this actually real." 

 

"Oh." Geoff said as he snapped awake at his desk, glancing at the clock on his computer. It read three am. He had passed out at some point. He looked around at the other men in the room and sure enough, they were all asleep too. "Merry christmas you dicks."


End file.
